Protected Surtsey 1977 – Trial 2 – Lateral Sulcus – Friedrich
Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group Medical Research & Development for a Changing World *Welcome *Our History *Our Unique Approach *Phase Studies =Protected: Protected: Surtsey 1977 – Trial 2 – Lateral Sulcus= The combination of sensation, perception, the integration with the visual system creating an emotional connection to the present. While you prepare the trial please play the following audio feed… Audio PlayerAudio Player 00:00 00:00 [[]] 00:00 00:00 [[]] – – Above all else, it is fundamental to understand that the brain is not a computer, we need to look at the brain with a more enlightened dynamic. It is fair to say that immortality could be achieved if we uploaded our memories to a central server, surely that is the aim of all technology? To give us some kind of utopian digital forever? The counter to this would be that computers are just a projection from our abstract thinking, they don’t use neither the language or the logic to produce abstractions. The complexity of biological matter could be best described as an orchestra which uses the music it creates to change the instruments inside the group to play a different tune from before. The brain is a system constantly in flux – for computer scientists and most of the mainstream academics to think that the brain is something that could easily be cracked, we say to them, best of luck. Ponder for a moment that you are part of something more. A central life-form that is using the nature of the universe and its laws to create beings that see and observe it’s own inner world. The universe has created eyes, we are the eyes that feedback the game to the Universe that wishes to know what it is. But when do we provide that feedback, and who listens? Eyes, is this all we really are? Messengers, slaves of information, the ultimate feedback engine that gets replaced over and over, improving, adapting, evolving? Isn’t this God? No, God is man made from an egotistical position, arrogance of man lead to there being a god. But science is taking us away from that and again in its own stupid narrow-minded pursuit, it has become arrogant too, seeing the rules, the laws, as God. Humans are obsessed with power over them, those that seek it ponder on the insane, and the ideologies that take logic away from the standard human being are held up so high that even death and the slaughter of others seem valid enough to defend it. Starting. Make a bookmark of this page so you can easily return to it. Do that now. We also request that you set the brightness of your screen to half of where it is now if this is too dark adjust accordingly but the closer to half the darkness of the initial normal-setting the better. Now follow these simple steps – once you have them memorised. Step 1. Turn away from your screen and find somewhere dark to sit – do not lie down. This could be anywhere from your screen, could be 3 inches to 4 miles away. It is important that you find somewhere dimly lit and as quiet as possible. Step 2. Set an alarm for 30mins, and set it to start once you are comfortable. Step 3. Try to sit still. Listen to what is all around you, hear everything, your breath, the sounds of outside, take it all in. Step 4. Repeat with every out breath “I will make the attempt to gain freedom”. Interruptions are fine, the same as distractions in the form of thoughts or sudden noises around you or outside your space, but keep trying to return to this mantra “I will make the attempt to gain freedom”. Step 5. When your alarm goes off return back to your screen, try not to talk to anyone, between these steps. Keep the screen at 50% darkness from before, very important. “No one is more dangerously insane than one who is sane all the time: he is like a steel bridge without flexibility, and the order of his life is rigid and brittle.” – Alan Watts. It is okay to be strange. It is okay to be different. But sometimes our quirks can take over. Have you ever wondered how to re-programme yourself? Get rid of a tick or bad habit? Master a trick? Learn how to master most tasks? It is simple, provided you initially observe these four observations. #Unconsciously incompetent – Ignorance – but as soon as you observe this you move straight to number 2! #Consciously incompetent – You know the fault is there, you are aware of it, your process for understanding has begun. #Consciously competent – Steady, you have a grasp of the basics, you have to maintain concentration and focus throughout but you have this under your control, a few more investment focusing and you will sail into number 4. #Unconsciously competent – Master Take a deep breath… Name(required) Email(required) What city are you currently near?(required) When was the last time you cried?(required) Which out of these frightens you?(required) Spiders Snakes Flying The Dentist Heights Dogs Thunder and Lightning Injections Social Interactions Not being able to escape Germs Tell us which person in Appendix 1 is you today?(required) Person 1 Person 2 Person 3 Person 4 Person 5 Person 6 Person 7 Person 8 Person 9 Person 10 Person 11 Person 12 Person 13 Person 14 Person 15 Person 16 Person 17 Person 18 Person 19 Person 20 Person 21 Person 22 Person 23 Person 24 Person 25 Person 26 Person 27 Person 28 Person 29 Person 30 Person 31 Person 32 Person 33 Person 34 Appendix 1. Which one are you today? You may adjust the screen brightness to see the people and their numbers better if it is required but be sure to move the screen back to 50%=Blood separation.= It is good to work with your compatibles to solve issues. If you do this in the public domain more will come to help. Please follow the link – by clicking it – corresponding to your blood type. Each page is password protected (Full names with caps & spaces)… O positive password: the computer programmer that attempted to reimagine ageing after he became a doctor in duroliponte. O negative password: thirty years too soon he lies suspended in vaṣai s-vaṣonĭ. A positive password: the dalai lama supports the project of the man born in the old timber fort of the east raised by batu. A negative password: a founder of a thought-bath contained inside a location where one of the buildings is so large that it has fog forming near its ceiling. B positive password: landlord of the farmer’s arms, and founder of one of the world’s most secretive creative science organisations in the world. B negative password: death creates time for this cryo-wannabe who states that we are building our own gods. AB positive password: driven by the ozymandias-zappacosta-father effect, he sits in reno with the whole of humanity on his shoulders. AB negative password: became a doctor at guzz, resides in '''vaṣai s-vaṣonĭ, thesis paper on '''radical life extension. Share this: *Twitter *Facebook *Google * Like this: Loading...